I am a cat
by Wingweaver
Summary: Buffy and Faith from a cat's point of view...


Title: I Am a Cat

By: Wingweaver

Author's notes: This is what happens when I dream of flying turtles, swimming pandas and talking penguins in bikinis and read manga and said manga mentioned about a book called I Am a Cat by Natsume Sauseki where a cat observes the lives of the humans that lives around him. I would like to thank bohemianathan for betaing my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the book by Natsume Sauseki.

--

It's night time already. I must have slept longer than I should have. Where am I? Ah, yes at the cemetery. The place where humans bury those large, rectangular wooden boxes. I wonder what's inside those things and why do they cry and wear black clothes when they bury them?

Humans... Strange creatures—I could never understand them; they always make a big deal about simple things. I really don't understand what my fellow cats see in them and why they call them their masters. What do those humans have that leave my friends loyal with them?

Here they come again, the blonde and the brunette, both girls. Those two—they're always walking around here every night but I've never seen them come here when the sun is high unlike other humans. How strange, I wonder what their purpose is for coming here.

The brunette—the taller of the two sits on the ground, staring at it as if waiting for something to come out while the blonde sits down next to her, grabbing the brunette's hand and leaning her head against her shoulder.

I squint my eyes and creep closer, it's not hard for me to see them but I want to know what they're doing here. Hmm, I remember that patch of ground where the two humans are sitting another box was buried there this morning—or was it yesterday?

The blonde shivered from the cold, wrapping her jacket tightly around her body. The blonde's partner must have noticed since the brunette wrapped an arm round the blonde's shoulders, pulling her closer to the brunette's body. She smiled sweetly at the brunette then they both leaned forward and their lips touched against each other for a kiss. The brunette pulled away first, earning herself a pout from the blonde. The brunette shook her head then smiled slyly before leaning forward and whispering something into the blonde's ear.

The brunette leaned back and smiled at her companion, small indents appearing on her cheeks while the blonde could only nod mutely with a dazed look on her eyes and her face tinted with a slight hue of pink.

They kiss again then turn their attention back to staring at the ground, with an occasional kiss. Then I hear scratching sounds, like claws against wood, I retract my claws; its been a while since I've done that—maybe tonight I will… if I find a good tree. A hand shoots out from the ground—out of all the things I was expecting to shoot out of the ground, a hand was not on my list—what was I expecting anyway? I don't remember.

They both grab the hand then pulled a… another human? So that must be what's inside those boxes, humans. Why would they put humans in those boxes? But this human is strange, it has a bumpy face, yellowish eyes and very sharp fangs. It looks human but its not.

The brunette throws a series of kicks and punches at the thing while her companion looks on, twirling some sort of stick in her hand. Then the brunette tossed the thing at the blonde's feet as if it was a feather. The blonde raised the sharpened piece of wood and then 'poof' it was gone. Just 'poof'.

The blonde tucks the stick in her jacket then jumps on the brunette, wrapping her arms and legs around the girl. They kiss a deep passionate kiss.

I walk towards them, I don't why, but I do though I know they're humans 'cause usually when I'm around humans I tend to run away from them. The closer I get to them the more I feel the tension in the air, I could smell them and I can't help but notice the irony in their appearance. Blonde and brunette. Dark and light. Yin and yang.

They break the kiss but only a few inches away from each other and surprisingly I call out to them. The blonde looks at me with hazel eyes and then smiles a smile like a giddy child does when in a pet store about to get a pet. They both approach me, or rather the blonde skipped towards me while the brunette follows closely behind and I just sit there, never moving from my spot. I really should be leaving now but I don't, they are humans, they look like humans but there is something about them that makes them different from humans.

The brunette picks me up, her hands are strong and rough but delicate at the same time and her eyes are a deep shade of brown. I purr softly as she rubs the back of my ear and then the blonde takes me, holding me in front of her face looking at me in the eye and I look back. Then she hugs me and like the brunette's, her hands are strong but softer. She coddles me and I look up and her hazel eyes are filled with childish glee while the brunette's brown eyes are clouded with amusement as she looks on.

It looks like they're talking. I never understood human speech and I have no intention of learning but their voices feel good to my ears. The brunette's voice is a low, husky yet feminine one while the blonde's voice is a high-pitched yet cute voice. My new masters seem to agree on something but I don't care; their touch feels good.

They kiss again with me crammed between them. Then the brunette wraps an arm around the blonde as they walk away with me still carried in the blonde's arms.

It's strange that I never intended to become a human's pet but I digress.

-Fin-

Author's notes: Sora is my cat. I named him Sora cause I found him in the basurahan.

Strawberry panic! Strawberry panic!

Wing: This story is so weird…

Sora: 'meow'

Wing: Why did I write this?

Sora: 'meow' (retracts claws)

Wing: Hmm… flying turtles…

Sora: (scratches leg) 'meow'

Wing: Ow!

Sora: Moron

Wing: (O.O) Oh my god. It speaks!

Sora: 'meow'

Wing: (blinks) Too much sugar.

Sora: 'meow'

Wing: No more chocolate before bedtime.

Sora: Stupid bird. (walks away)

Wing: What the fuck?!


End file.
